


Yo nunca

by Kilopondio



Category: Olympus - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: De verdad que no, EunysPOV, Multi, Odisea, Os lo prometo, mamarracheo, nada de angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilopondio/pseuds/Kilopondio
Summary: La Odisea ha comenzado, y ya se han enfrentado a su primer peligro: una persecución y un campo de asteroides.Pero todo eso ha pasado, y mientras que haya una dionisio en la nave, todo momento es bueno para montar una fiesta. Y si esta dionisio es Eunys, la fiesta va a ser épica
Relationships: Aden Demir/Oscar Elikya, Asha Amartya/Ianthe Kore, Dyra/Satomi, Philo/Urien
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Yo nunca

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler de La Flor Y La Muerte. Tiene lugar durante la Odisea, así que son spoilers de la primer parte del libro. Aun así, no recomiendo leerlo hasta haber terminado el libro por la dinámica de los personajes.
> 
> Puede haber alguna incorrelación con lo original, pero prometo que ha sido con el objetivo de poder ser aún más mamarracho. 
> 
> Dedicado a quienes necesitan más de nuestros niños siendo felices. Lucharé contra el ANGST con mi vida.
> 
> Y dedicado al grupo de Telegram, que me inspiró para escribir este fic <3 os quiero
> 
> (también dedicado a mí mismo, que es mi cumpleaños y este es mi autoregalo)

Madre mía de la que nos hemos librado. Nuestro piloto los tiene bien puestos. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentirme un poco extraña, porque para haber estado tan cerca de ser asesinados o de estrellarnos contra algún asteroide, yo me lo he pasado de escándalo una vez que hemos dejado atrás a nuestros perseguidores y he disfrutado de la maestría que ha demostrado Oscar controlando la nave. Ojalá haber podido hacerles una foto a Philo y Urien cogidos de la mano intentando no mearse encima. No tenían desperdicio.

El verdadero problema llega cuando, tras recuperarse todo el mundo y reunirnos para hablar de los posibles daños que haya podido sufrir la nave, observo al resto del equipo y veo que Oscar y yo hemos sido los únicos que hemos disfrutado de esta experiencia. Ya podía imaginarme que Beren estaría tensa por estar aquí todos encerrados, y no es que tuviera pensado pedirle a Asha que sonriera (para eso está Ianthe) pero tampoco me esperaba tantísimas caras largas. Un poco de vida y alegría, por favor.

-Bueno, vamos a ver. Estamos todos vivos, nuestra nave sigue entera y mañana no tenemos clases. Esto habrá que celebrarlo, ¿no? ¿Quién está conmigo? ¿Armand? - grito buscando a mi compañero de fiestas

-Contigo hasta el fin del mundo, mi reina. Pero no creo que aquí la gente pueda seguirnos el ritmo- me responde la belleza hecha persona.

-Irónico que hables del fin del mundo, porque ahí es donde hemos estado a punto de terminar con las cabriolas que ha hecho Oscar- como siempre Asha, el alma de la fiesta, aportando el toque lúgubre a la conversación.

-Sí sí, muchas quejas, pero estamos todos sanos y salvos gracias al menda- dice defendiéndose, pero con una sonrisa doblada que demuestra que disfruta del pique – la de trabajo que le he ahorrado a Minna esquivándolo todo. Si llego a equivocarme en un solo giro nos habríamos estrellado y ella tendría que haberse cuidándonos a todos. De nada, ¿eh?

-A mí no me metas en tus discursitos, poseidón-

-Bueno, no me cambiéis de tema entre todos. Ya no nos persigue nadie, nos queda un caminito largo configurado en piloto automático, y no temeos nada mejor que hacer, así que… Os propongo un juego – digo, tratando de reconducir la conversación. En cuanto me descuido dos segundos aumenta más el riesgo de que haya bajas en el equipo de Cronos, y no precisamente por causas externas al mismo- ¿Habéis oído hablar del Yo nunca?

-Pues no me suena, pero si es un juego me apunto – dice Urien. Parece que ya se le ha pasado el susto y vuelve a estar más animado. Philo sin embargo sigue totalmente blanco. Espero que no beba demasiado esta noche o volverá a vomitarlo todo.

-Yo sí lo conozco… no me apasiona, pero venga, me apunto – dice Satomi.

\- ¡Yo también! – dice justo después Dyra, sin pensárselo. Intercambio una mirada con Armand, que ya estaba buscándome con los ojos, y los dos sonreímos. Vamos a tener que incluir a Dyra en nuestra porra interna, esa en la que apostamos quien aceptará primero sus sentimientos, si Asha o Aden.

-Así me gusta, con decisión. Voy a explicar las normas para quien no las conozca. Nos tenemos que sentar en círculo y por turnos tenemos que decir algo que no hayamos hecho. Quien lo haya hecho, bebe. Y hablo de beber alcohol, no vale beber té ni café ni cualquier otra cosa que se os ocurra – noto como Ianthe y Aden se encogen un poco, como si les hubiera cortado la siguiente pregunta que fueran a hacer.

-No podría haberlo explicado mejor. Y os recuerdo que vais a jugar conmigo, así que espero que estéis inspirados si queréis verme borracho – dice Armand, pícaro. Conociéndolo, ya tiene una pregunta pensada para cada uno de los tripulantes de esta nave.

-Independientemente de lo que me parezca la idea, ¿no nos falta una parte fundamental para jugar? ¿O alguien me explica de donde vamos a sacar el alcohol? No creo que haya ningún lugar en el que parar a repostar sin tener que desviarnos de nuestra ruta – está claro que es una hades, porque está matando el ánimo

-Tranquila, que tenemos botellas de sobra. El papel higiénico no fue lo único por lo que luché – mientras hablo aviso a Cerveza, y muestra en su pantalla, a vista de todos, el arsenal de licores y demás bebidas que logré recolectar –¿algún otro inconveniente? ¿Estamos listos?

Poco a poco todo el mundo se convence. Aden le ruega a Asha que no le deje bebiendo solo, y Minna no puede negarse a Ianthe después de que le pida que participe porque ella está deseando de tener una experiencia así con gente de su edad y más aún a su lado. Beren no me preocupa porque sé que, si lo he propuesto yo, aceptará. Y a Oscar no tengo ni que preguntarle, ya que antes de darme cuenta ha ido a por hielo a la enfermería para que no se nos calienten los vasos.

Cuando indico que se vayan colocando en el suelo en círculo nadie quiere ser el primero en sentarse, no sé si por vergüenza o por querer comprobar donde se coloca el resto antes de elegir posición.

\- ¿Qué os parece que nos sentemos por orden de servicio? – dice Philo. En su cara de jugador se pueden leer todas las intenciones de su propuesta.

-Me niego a que nos clasifiquemos por nuestro servicio. Somos un grupo, un mismo equipo, los servicios no importan. ¿Por qué no por orden de nuestros nombres, los que son nuestros, los de verdad? – proclama Ianthe. Realmente se hace difícil discutir con ella cuando usa su tono de idealista

Todo el mundo asiente, y siendo esto lo único que les faltaba para que el plan de acción estuviera completo, cada uno toma su sitio y comienza el juego.

-Bueno, como soy la maestra de ceremonias, comienzo yo con la primera pregunta. Recordad que no podéis decir nada que sí que hayáis hecho, por muchas ganas que tengáis de saber la respuesta de otros. Vamos a empezar suave: yo nunca he estado más de 24h sin dormir-

Aden, Asha, Beren, Philo y Satomi beben. Con la cantidad de café que toma el primero, lo sorprendente es que pueda seguir durmiendo.

\- ¡Venga Ianthe, te toca! – animo a la deméter, que se sobresalta al escuchar su nombre.

\- ¿Yo? No tenía pensado nada. ¿No podéis saltarme y mientras voy decidiendo lo que quiero preguntar?

-Bueno vale, pero solo porque es la primera ronda ¿eh? – comenta divertido Armand – ¡pero más te vale que la que decidas sea buena!

\- ¡No le metas más presión! ¿No ves que es contraproducente? – sale en su defensa Minna. Si no fuera porque la he visto trabajar y sé lo buena que es en lo suyo, a veces dudaría si no ha sido la mismísima Deméter quien ha incluido en este grupo a nuestra apolo para defender a su hija – Entonces me toca, ¿no? Pues… yo nunca me he quedado dormida durante alguna clase- Tras esta pregunta solo Philo y Dyra beben

\- ¡Es mi turno! Voy a cambiar de tema, antes de que nos quedemos… dormidos- Oscar chasquea los dedos y los deja en forma de L apuntando hacia el Armand y Aden. Armand suelta una pequeña carcajada y Aden pone los ojos en blanco. Por la sonrisa del poseidón, parece que ha conseguido la reacción que esperaba – Yo nunca he pensado he acabado vomitando después de una borrachera muy gorda-

Me gusta este chico. Siempre me sigue el ritmo. Bebo, junto con Asha, Aden, Armand, Minna y Urien. En mi experiencia con este juego es que las preguntas cada vez se hacen más intensas, así que no puedo esperar para saber qué más cosas averiguamos. Es el turno de Philo

-Me toca. Yo nunca he pensado que la comida de la cafetería es muy mala- dice convencido, bebiendo conforme termina de hablar

-No puedes beber en tus propias preguntas. Y por última vez, por más veces que nos pidas que le pongamos más queso a las tostadas, seguimos sin poder hacerlo- el tono de hastío y la mirada gélida de mi compañera hace que el hermes casi se atragante con su sorbo de bebida. Está claro que este tema ha surgido demasiadas veces, y Beren no se caracteriza por su paciencia.

-Así que me toca preguntar… yo nunca he pensado que Ageleia es una petarda- dice Satomi. Bajo su atenta mirada, Urien Oscar y Asha beben - ¡Lo sabía! Encima de que intenta ayudarnos…-

\- ¿De verdad crees que quiere ayudarnos? Solo quiere que mejoremos para ponerse medallitas – espeta Oscar

-Y eso de que quiere ayudarnos… será a ti. Hay a otros que parece que nos tiene manía desde que llegamos – dice Urien. Por su cara diría que es algo que lleva pensando bastante tiempo – Pero vamos, mejor cambiamos de tema que no quiero cabrearme. Yo nunca he sentido la tentación de darle un puñetazo a alguien de esta sala.

No me esperaba esta pregunta para nada, viniendo de él. Más de una vez me ha dado la sensación de que la seguridad que muestra nuestro hera es una falsa fachada, levantada precisamente para evitar que la gente se dé cuenta de sus miedos, lo que me hace pensar que la verdadera pregunta que tiene en mente es si alguien ha querido darle el puñetazo a él. Desde que conozco a Armand he aprendido a distinguir entre las máscaras de las personas y su verdadero yo, aunque haya quien ha llevado su teatro hasta tal punto de perderse a sí mismo en la actuación. Cuando veo a Asha, Minna y Beren beber no me sorprendo lo más mínimo. La enemistad de esas dos puede sentirse hasta con los ojos cerrados, y conociendo a Beren posiblemente haya pensado sobre pegarle a cada uno de los presentes por lo menos más de cinco veces.

Pensaba que Aden estaba haciendo una pausa para analizar el ambiente tras esta pregunta, pero tras ver el bote que pega en el sitio cuando Armand le da un pequeño codazo, creo que simplemente su mente no estaba con nosotros

-Esto… eh… yo nunca… he estado más de un día sin tomar café- dice Aden sin darle demasiada importancia

-Querido Aden, a pesar de que aprecio tu colaboración para que aumentar el alcohol en sangre colectivo, te recuerdo que no todo el mundo tiene misma adicción que tú a esa bebida- dice Armand, al tiempo que se une al resto de la tripulación bebiendo. Cuando termina, le veo un brillo en los ojos peligrosamente pícaro – pero bueno, vayamos a lo importante, y es que me toca a mí: yo nunca he perdido la virginidad en la Akademeia.

Armand nunca decepciona. Y si él ha elegido esa pregunta, es porque sabe que alguien se va a ver aludido. No sé como lo hace para conseguir enterarse de todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor, y su red de contactos es lo suficientemente extensa para que toda la Akademeia se considere cercana a él. Y, cuando Satomi alza su vaso lentamente, puedo comprobar que estaba en lo cierto.

-No tendrías por qué ser tan específico- dice Satomi a duras penas, totalmente controlada por la vergüenza

\- ¡Claro que tengo que serlo! Si no especificara me sería imposible hacer ningún tipo de pregunta. Al fin y al cabo, tiene que ser algo que yo NO haya hecho- se defiende el afrodita. Intenta parecer ofendido por la afrenta, pero su sonrisa es incontrolable y logra acallarla – No me culpes a mí, son solo las normas del juego… y yo tengo fama de ser muy bueno jugando.

\- ¡Es mi turno! – Asha interrumpe la conversación, creo que intentando salvar a Satomi del momento. Realmente si no fuera porque he escuchado las historias que rodean a la hades y a Hades, se me haría imposible imaginar que alguien pudiera sentirse asustado cerca de esta chica – Yo nunca me he quemado las cejas intentando decolorármelas y me las he tenido que afeitar, fingiendo que ha sido una decisión propia.

Si alguien viera a mi amigo ahora mismo pensaría que pertenece al servicio ares. La mirada de rabia que le dedica Armand a Asha mientras levanta el vaso podría helar un planeta entero. Sé lo que odia que la gente sea consciente de sus errores, y aunque para el resto pueda ser algo insignificante, para él no lo es. Es por esto por lo que en lugar de beber en silencio como el resto de las veces que me toca, me levanto sonriendo y decido brindar con él antes de terminarme mi copa de un tirón. Noto como su mirada me da las gracias al tiempo que le da un sorbo a su bebida, y al final terminamos riéndonos a carcajadas. Asha sonríe complacida. No tengo muy claro por qué ha hecho esa pregunta, pero su felicidad no es fingida, así que entiendo que de alguna manera quería darle una dosis de humildad a su amigo a la vez que demostrarle que puede confiar en nosotros. Al fin y al cabo, por mucho que se haga la dura, Armand me ha hablado en numerosas ocasiones lo unidos que están y lo mucho que la hades se preocupa por él.

-Yo nunca me he quedado ronca simplemente por hablar – pregunta Beren, tajante. Nadie bebe y se nota como la tripulación la observa extrañada – En serio, habláis mucho. Es imposible estar en silencio con vosotros.

-Yo nunca he fingido que tenía que ir al baño para escaquearme de alguna interminable clase – con esa pregunta tan inocente, Dyra termina de relajar el ambiente. Excepto Satomi, Minna e Ianthe, todos bebemos.

\- ¡Primera ronda terminada! ¡Ya hemos calentado! Así que ya va siendo hora de subir un poquito el nivel, ¿no? – digo emocionada mientras me crujo los dedos. Esto está a punto de volverse muy interesante – Yo nunca he sentido atracción hacia nadie de esta sala.

Termino la pregunta y el silencio se adueña de la nave, apenas interrumpido por el ronroneo del motor de Cerveza. Esperaba echarle una mano a Asha o a Aden a abrirse un poco, pero no esperaba que absolutamente todos mis compañeros bebieran. Definitivamente no pierden el tiempo.

Ojalá tener más ojos para que me diera tiempo a captar todas las miradas que intercambian y se cruzan en cuestión de segundos. La curiosidad de Armand, que no le ha quitado los ojos de encima a Beren desde que ésta alza su copa; el momento en el que Satomi y Dyra se buscan y se encuentran la una a la otra bebiendo, haciendo que no sea el alcohol el causante del cambio de tonalidad rojizo de sus mejillas; la vergüenza de Philo al intentar mirar a la cara a Urien, pero terminar siendo incapaz y alcanzar poco más que a sus pies, temeroso de que si el hera se diera cuenta no podría esconder más lo que sentía.

Noto como mi cabeza me da vueltas, y empiezo a marearme. Supongo que el alcohol me está haciendo más efecto del que me gustaría. No debería haber bebido tanto en el brindis con Armand, me ha dejado en desventaja respecto al resto. Comienzo a no enterarme bien de lo que ocurre a mi alrededor. Beren me avisa más de una vez de que tengo que beber con alguna pregunta. Poco a poco la tripulación comienza a estar más borracha y muestran más sus emociones. El círculo en el que nos sentábamos va perdiendo su forma para dar paso a una especie de elipse deforme que me recuerda a las nubes de humo que jugaba a buscarles formas cuando era pequeña.

He bebido demasiado. Es lo único que puede explicar las cosas que estoy viendo, como a dos Beren mirándome, riéndose y tocándome la nariz, a Urien quitándose los zapatos del uniforme para mostrarle a Philo el tatuaje que tiene en el tobillo, a Asha dormida en un rincón espalda con espalda con Minna o a Óscar sin camiseta explicándole a Aden donde le gustaría hacerse más piercings. Sí, definitivamente estoy borracha, pero ellos lo están más.

Me levanto tambaleándome. Estoy a punto de caerme, pero consigo evitarlo, al contrario de mi amiga que intenta venir en mi auxilio pero termina en el suelo al tropezarse con el zapato de Urien, al que coge y lanza contra la pared. Me despido como puedo de Armand, pero está ocupado hablándole muy cerca a Aden sobre algo sobre de merecerse a un novio que le quiera y que él va a encargarse personalmente de que lo logre, algo curioso porque el pobre Oscar intenta volver a ganarse la atención de Aden. Sigo andando por el pasillo que se me hace interminable y me tumbo en la primera cama que encuentro. Espero que sea la mía.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me levanto y no sé no qué hora es. Me noto la cabeza un poco embotada, pero se me pasa rápido. Bendigo a mi metabolismo por evitarme tener resacas, porque menuda fiesta la de anoche.

¡La fiesta de anoche! Me levanto de la cama de un salto y, tras apoyarme un poco contra la pared del mareo por enderezarme de forma tan repentina, salgo del cuarto de Asha, en el que parece que he dormido, y busco a Armand y a Beren. A mi amiga la encuentro en su cuarto tumbada en el suelo envuelta en las sábanas que ha arrancado de la cama a tirones por el frío, así que decido dejarla dormir. Seremos compañeras, pero no por eso me libraría de una muerte atroz si me atrevo a despertarla. A Armand lo encuentro sentado en el borde de su cama, con una mascarilla hidratante en la cara, pintándose las uñas.

\- ¡Buenos días mi rey! ¡Tan temprano y ya iluminas más que el Sol! - digo entusiasmada, aunque me carraspea un poco la voz. No recuerdo haber gritado tanto ayer. Quizás Beren tenga razón en que hablamos demasiado fuerte.

-Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer para poder quitarle a mi piel todo lo que pasó anoche. Ser así de guapo es un don, pero seguir siéndolo es un trabajo - a pesar de que me mira a los ojos mientras hablamos no se sale ni un milímetro del diseño que tiene preparado - Por favor, dime que recuerdas algo de anoche y que en ningún momento ha existido alguna foto mía con el eyeliner corrido

-Pues claro que me acuerdo. ¿Acaso tú no? ¡Pero si bebí mucho más que vosotros! – digo sorprendida. A pesar de que tengo alguna laguna, realmente no recuerdo a nadie que fuera capaz de seguirme el ritmo - ¿Acaso tu no recuerdas…?

-Por favor, ¿podéis hablar más bajito? Aquí hay quien está intentando dormir- comenta nuestro piloto desde el suelo al otro lado de la cama – Si queréis que esté preparado para atravesar los asteroides que haga falta, os recomiendo que me dejéis descansar

\- ¿Qué hace él aquí? – le pregunto a Armand confusa. ¿Acaso Aden se hartó de que se peleara por su atención y se fue a dormir solo?

-Roncar, mayormente – gruñe el afrodita – se nota que es un poseidón porque parecía que me encontraba cara a cara con los bramidos del mar salvaje.

-Si me hubieras dado entretenimiento seguro que podríamos habernos quedado despiertos de una manera mucho más placentera – está claro que este chico tiene algo de marinero en la sangre, porque la habilidad que tiene para tirar la caña es innata – pero si te sirve de consuelo, yo tampoco recuerdo como he llegado aquí.

-Por favor, ya tengo suficiente dolor de cabeza como para tener que aguantarte tan temprano. Busca a Aden y le pides que diseñe alguna manera de entretenerte. Estoy seguro de que tus propuestas le parecerán muy interesantes

\- ¿Estáis ya despiertos? – pregunta Minna desde la puerta, cortando la respuesta que estaba empezando a surgir de los labios del piloto– Venid a la sala de reuniones, por favor. El resto ya están avisados

Esperamos a que Armand se retire la mascarilla y nos dirigimos hacia donde se encuentra el resto de la tripulación. Me ha preocupado un poco la mala cara de Minna y me temo que nos hayan saboteado por la noche o nos hayan robado, pero en el fondo creo que simplemente es causada por la resaca. Si los dos que me acompañan están así de mal, y son los más acostumbrados a las fiestas, no me quiero ni imaginar el estado del resto.

Si algún zeus viera la imagen que tengo ante mis ojos se plantearía si de verdad Cronos se merece ser el equipo considerado eminente dentro de la Akademeia: las ojeras de Asha compiten en oscuridad con el color de su servicio; Aden se está tomando su tercer café, juzgando por las otras dos tazas vacías que tiene a su lado; Philo tiene todavía las marcas de la almohada en la cara y necesitaría que Satomi me prestara un diccionario para poder describir el intento de peinado que tiene Ianthe

-Bueno, parece que ya estamos todos. Que cada uno coja una píldora y se la tome, por favor. No acepto excusas. Os curarán la resaca – nos ordena Minna al tiempo que saca del bolsillo dos tabletas de comprimidos de sus bolsillos y los deja sobre la mesa

-No soy de tomar pastillas para algo tan tonto como una resaca- espeta Beren, malhumorada.

-Me da igual que te guste o no. Estamos en la Odisea, en plena competición, y el resto de los equipos no dudarán en aprovecharse de cualquier debilidad que mostremos. Soy la médica de esta nave, y como tal, mi deber es que todos estemos en plenas capacidades.

-Venga, tampoco pasa nada. Seguro que nos sentimos mejor – dice Ianthe, con tono conciliador – y… una cosa más… no recuerdo qué pasó ayer, pero… creo que viendo como terminamos es mejor que no se hable de lo ocurrido

-Totalmente de acuerdo – coincide con ella Satomi – no logro acordarme de lo que se habló ayer, y preferiría que así siguiera.

Poco a poco todo el mundo da el visto bueno y se toma la pastilla. Parece que nadie tiene recuerdos de la noche pasada, excepto yo. Me tomo mi dosis y me dirijo hacia un cuarto que esta vez sí es el mío. Accedo a la memoria de Cerveza y comienzo a ver en silencio las fotos de anoche: Dyra y Satomi brindando y bebiendo de sus vasos con la boca mientras que se comen la una a la otra con los ojos; Urien escondiéndose detrás de Philo y Asha porque Beren le está persiguiendo con el zapato del hera como venganza por haberse tropezado con él; un selfie que me hice junto con Oscar en el que aparece de fondo Armand, que hasta desenfocado sale mejor que nosotros…

Sonrío y apago la pantalla. No sé que nos deparará la Odisea, pero está claro que va a ser inolvidable. Vamos a ganar, y lo haremos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Me encargaré personalmente de ello.


End file.
